Unsees heroes
by librariannumberfour
Summary: the story's of every day campers and how the second Titan war affected not just the main characters of the story but all the campers. Just how hard it is to be a half-blood.


_**Authors note : REVEW! tell me what you think! BE BLUNT! how am I to know how to improve if YOU don't tell ME what needs to ne fixed? I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND! REVEW!**_

The unseen heroes

September 8, 2006 _tomaro is my birthday, and grandpa is going to take me out for a week long hunting trip! a hole week ! the only down fall is he said I cant bring a book. Ether way I cant Waite._

_Hope mom will be ok with out us, she seems upset about it. but she always is so I dont know why im so worried. And he also gave me this notebook today to wright down all the stuff we do on the trip! he is so awesome _

September 9, 2006 _mom doesn't want us to go. She and grandpa argued about it all night. But grandpa sais we are anyway but I don't know something feels off im not so sure we should. Their not telling me something, today I over heard grandpa say " she hast to go, lilly you know that. If she doesn't go they will come here and we know exactly how well that will work" he kept rambling on and on about how I gotta go someplace safe from them and mom would just start crying " but shes all I got left jo, I cant shes all I got" I dont know were gramps wants to take me today but im not so sure about it. I wonder who "they" are and why "they will come here" if I dont go. And were will I "go". How long._

Sue stepped into the truck, after tossing her duffel bag in the bed were her bow and other hunting supply's waited. she and her mom just had an abnormally wet goodby as she checked Sue had everything she would need. But All her grandfather had was a change of clothing and that was her second clue that they weren't going for a week long hunting trip. They rode in comfortable silence down the two mile driveway and down the familiar rode towards town. As Sue stared out the window she din't know that would be her last time seeing those trees and all the green. And she dint know she would never see mother again. as her Grandfather turned onto the freeway she knew something was wrong.

" Grandpa?"

"yea sue"

" we're not goin' hunting are we"

Sues grandfather let out a long breath filed with sadness comparable with the elderly woman in _the Fox and the hound _ "no Sue dear we ain't "

" why?"

" Cuz you ain't safe at home any more Honey"

they rode in silence for a wile and for the first time in her life it wasn't the comforting calm silence she had always known but a troublesome thoughtful one.

"Sue" Her grandfathers voice was gruff in reality but smooth with control " you ain't like the rest of us"

" I know that. iv known that since the first time I picked up a book gramps"

" no, no I don' mean that hon, I mean your, your different in a different way" he posed looking for the words " Honey Lilly, she, she ain't your mama"

" what do ya mean she ain't my mom, cors' shes my mom"

" no Sue she ain't"

" but shes my Daddys wife ain't she"

" yea Sue dear she is Phills' wife but she is not your mama, Lilly, can't have babes"

Sue stared out the window as her grandfather gave the story of how she came floating down from the sky in a basket weaved from gold. Of how Athena and all the Greek Gods were real and that she was her real mother. Sue took all of this news vary well, her grandfather assumed that this was because of all the books she reads. But she was just doing the one thing her grandpa never wanted to teach her, never show weakness. As a veteran of the Korean war, he did nothing better then keeping it all locked deep down. Sue learned to be controlled just like him, he was her idol her father figure. She may have wanted to freak out, to scream but she knew that he would never lie to her and why would he and how would such a reaction help anything. But as much as she had trained herself to always stay calm it took a long wile before she could talk to her grandfather. And it wasn't long before they saw a sine that read

"now leaving Washington" upon seeing this Sue retrieved the new note book her grandfather had given her to " take notes of the hunting trip" and wrought two words an inch under the last entry

_leaving Washington _

this was the first time she had ever been out side Washington state, Sue had never even been to Canada. And in three weeks of nonstop driving the list grew.

_Idaho_

_Montana _

_North Dakota_

_Minnesota_

_Wisconsin _

_Chicago _

_Indiana_

_Iowa_

_Pennsylvania _

_New York_

_he is still not telling e were we are going, but I know we are getting close._

Susan had asked and asked her grandfather were they were going but he seemed incapable of telling her, although sue had given up on drawing it out of him she was still naturally vary perplexed about how he seemed to know exactly were he was going and never needed a map. They were currently driving down a farm rode, it bewildered Sue how much free land there was just out side the big city..And how her grandfather just bee-lined it to were ever it was he was taking her. as she had gathered he would not be staying. She was being dumped, somewhere, to keep her safe from, someone.

Sue stared out the window with new interest as they turned onto a dirt road. The first time they had turned in 30 miles, and in front of her Sue could see a big sine that read

" Half-blood strawberry farm" and just behind the sine was, nothing no big gate no farm just more dirt road. Sue looked at the sine and the road then to her grandfather.

" this is as far as I can go Susan" he said

Sue just stared, it had been over seven years since the last time he had called her that.

" your just gunna leave me here" she was hurt, she was confused, she was scared, but she was controlled and all he heard was milled curiosity.

" I'm sorry Sue, but this is all I can do"

"you could explain to me what in Hell is going on"

" Honey, I already tolled you every thing I could they will explain the rest"

"and who are _they, _the same _they_ that im running from?"

"no these are the good guys"

"There are no good or bad guys in real life grandpa!"

she was starting to panic, she dint want him to leave her, she dint want to be different she wanted it all just to be one really odd dream that she would tell them all at breakfast. But something inside her knew it wasn't, knew, always knew she was different than other kids.

Susans grandfather got out of the truck and started to grab Sues things and putting them on the dirt. Sue couldn't believe her eyes, he was just going to leave her here. She watched as he put the last bag out and walked around the tailgate to her door. He opened it, she unbuckled her self shaking her head. Tears had started to swell up in her Blue-Grey eyes, as her grandfather the man who raised her, the man who she looked up to, asked advice, saw as a father, picked her up in a hug and took her out of the trucks cab.

"_so this is how it's going to be" _she thought. He held her for a moment and as he puled away she saw the tears he tried to hide. The first and only time she would ever see his tears. He reached into the bed of the truck and puled out his old helmet from Korea, and the family's only heirloom, a sward a real sward from Scotland. setting the helmet on Sues head he handed her the sward. It was a special sward not like any other from the era it was made of bronze and because of that worth so much more than they could imagine many historians had offered to buy it from them but Sues grandfather had turd them all down saying " this is for the hears of Scotland not some museum". Sue looked at the sward, running her hands over the familiar old leather sheath, it was her grandfathers prize possession the only thing he had left from his grandfather. It had been in the family for ever, but here he was handing it to her, " for the hear of Scotland" he said

" this is it is-int it" it wasn't posed as a question but as a good buy, Sue's voice was week as she said it. She had lost all control, she was crying and shaking, confused, hurt, and scared. And she was letting the hole world see it all, this also being the last time for that aswell.

her grandfather was gruff and strong and determined, holding the solderers face she had always seen when he responded " Yes Sue Honey this is it"

Susans grandfather hugged her one last time, holding her tight one last time. And turned and got in the truck starting it up. He back away tour feet when Sue shouted

" BUT WHAT AM I SUPOST TO DO?"

" Be like Wallace, make me proud!" Sue knew he was talking about William Wallace, but she wasn't sure what he meant by it. And she didn't take the time to really think on it

With in five minutes she had all her belongings (not including the books she left back in Washington)

on her back; duffel bag over one shoulder, quiver over the other, sward on her hip, bow in her hand, and helmet on her head. she slowly started the walk up the long dirt road, searching for the life the most trusted man of her childhood had just abandoned her to.


End file.
